


Turning of the Tables

by TemptressOfYourDarkestDesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sub!Lucius, Top Narcissa, dom!Narcissa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptressOfYourDarkestDesire/pseuds/TemptressOfYourDarkestDesire
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa discover and explore their liking for BDSM. After Narcissa starts it all, surprisingly it's Lucius who'd like to continue. And it's not Lucius who tops.





	1. In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfic. I wrote it because I couldn’t find anything similar, so I decided to write it myself. The characters might be a little OCC, but I hope you’ll look over that and enjoy it anyway. I would really like if you’d let me know how you liked the story. And if you find any mistakes or something isn’t clear, please ask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vinous dinner, Lucius and Narcissa open the wrong door in search of their wine cellar. The consequences are quite unexpected.

It was shortly after Draco had left for Hogwarts. Lucius and Narcissa had enjoyed a delicious dinner and just finished their second bottle of wine.  
  
“How can this one be already empty, we’ve just started it. Bring us another bottle, Dobby!” Narcissa commanded.  
  
“You dismissed him after he served us dinner, darling.”  
  
“Well, then I shall go and fetch a bottle myself”, said Narcissa and stood up. She wavered slightly and held on to the table. Lucius laughed at that and stood up himself. He wasn’t standing more securely. Narcissa giggled and said:  
  
“Come with me, so I don’t have to walk two ways and the fourth bottle is nearer.”  
  
She winked, took his hand and dragged him out of the dining room. They staggered down the stairs and through the vast entrance hall towards the stairs to the cellar. They both had to hold on to each other to get save to the bottom of this steep set of stairs. They went a little further down the dimly lit corridor before Lucius opened a door to the left. The torches in the room lighted up and revealed not rows of wine bottles but a variety of ancient torture devices.  
  
“Lucius, this is the dungeon, not the wine cellar. Don’t you know the rooms in your own house?” Narcissa chuckled, gave him a quick kiss and dragged him into the room.  
  
“It’s been ages since I’ve last been here”, Narcissa said, while walking through the rows of tables and chairs and racks and other uncanny looking furniture. The room was filled with it for about two thirds; the other third at the back was empty save for some chains hanging from the ceiling and the walls. On the left, at the far side there was a blazing fireplace and all around the walls torches were burning. All the devices looked surprisingly well maintained, although they hadn’t been in use for a very long time. This was in some part due to magic and in some part to James, their eldest houself. He was very fond of these things and liked to oil the joints of shackles, sharpen spikes and blades and nourish the leather of whips and straps. Because he wasn’t much use anymore for other things and he kept Draco from going to the dungeon when he was younger, they let him do what he liked.  
  
Actually the last time Narcissa had been to the dungeon was when she had shown the room to Draco. As he had become old enough not to hurt himself in there, she had decided to show him the last room he didn’t know on their estate. Better than having him walk in there on his own she had thought. Draco hadn’t been too impressed by this conglomeration. He’d just asked:  
  
“Why do we keep all this muggle stuff?”  
  
For most of the devices were devised by muggles, although enhanced by magic.  
  
“We’d really like to get rid of all of this, but it isn’t possible to move any of these devices out of the room with the intention of throwing them away or selling them.” She had explained. Draco had just shrugged and left the room, obviously neither interested nor scared nor moved in any other fashion.  
  
Lucius followed Narcissa into the room, looking around. He had never seen a use for this room other than maybe scaring Draco’s friends. When it came to torturing the Crutiatus curse was way more effective and made far less of a mess. However, he had to admit that the muggles had found some very creative ways to hurt each other.  
  
They had reached the far end of the room when Narcissa turned to Lucius.  
  
“You really got the wrong door, you’ve lived here all your life and you choose the wrong door!” she laughed with tears in her eyes.  
  
“I don’t see why that’s so funny. I don’t come down here often.” Lucius said a little offended.  
  
“Oh, don’t be so grumpy. It’s just funny.” With that Narcissa gave Lucius a kiss, pushing him against the wall behind. As they deepened the kiss, Lucius pulled her closer and started to roam his hands over her body. On a sudden inspiration, Narcissa drew back and grabbed her wand. With a quick movement of her wand, a pair of shackles on a chain came rushing down from where they were hanging on the wall over their heads and closed around Lucius’ wrists. With another flourish of her wand, the chain moved up again, dragging Lucius’ hands high over his head. He had no time to complain as Narcissa covered his mouth with another deep kiss. She had laid a hand in his neck; with the other, she still held her wand. She now tugged lightly on the hair on the back of his head causing him to tilt his head back, allowing her to trail kisses down his throat. She was expecting that he would demand any moment now to be released. But as she reached the collar of his shirt she looked up and saw that Lucius had closed his eyes, quite obviously enjoying what she did and not really minding that he wasn’t able to move. This surprised her a little, but maybe he was just too drunk to care and glad he had some support that prevented him from toppling over. She decided she’d carry on with her little experiment. She smiled and with a wave of her wand his clothes were gone. He opened his eyes with a gasp and he seemed to become a lot soberer in an instant.  
  
“Narcissa, what…” He was cut short by another kiss. Narcissa had put her wand away and was now trailing her hands over his shoulders and down his back. She let one hand rest on the small of his back with the other she started to caress one of his nipples. This earned her a low moan against her lips and still no complaints about his confinement. She broke the kiss and moved her mouth to his other nipple. There she started licking and suckling. Lucius was now leaning heavily against the wall and sporting a generous hard-on. He apparently liked what she did and Narcissa found that she too enjoyed it more than she’d expected. It was quite thrilling having Lucius tied up like this with no possibility to interfere in her actions. Narcissa moved the hand from the small of his back to his erection. There she started gently stroking up and down his length. Whit her other hand and her mouth she was still caressing his nipples. As she clasped her hand around his shaft and started moving it, Lucius began to moan and rock his hips back and forth. He had closed his eyes, an expression of pure bliss on his face. He made no attempt to move his arms, although the chain was softly jingling from the movement of his body. Narcissa noticed he was close to climax and decided to make a bold move. She retrieved her hands and mouth and took a step back. Immediately he opened his eyes, looking quite a little bit hurt.  
  
“Why did you stop? Don’t stop now!” he cried out exasperated. He started tugging at the chains, trying to get his wrists free. Narcissa smiled at the fruitless attempt and wondered why he hadn’t just commanded to be set free. Although the thought was tempting she wouldn’t have denied him his wish, but he didn’t ask.  
  
“Because I’m feeling a little left out.” she said, “Just watch and enjoy the show.”  
  
He ceased tugging at the chains and watched her intently as she started to undress. First, she got rid of her elegant pair of black boots. Then she slowly started to unbutton her night blue silk blouse. She let it fall to the floor and slowly got out of her tight-fitting black pants. She was now standing in front of him in only her expensive black and dark green lace underwear. She unclasped her bra and let it fall on the pile of clothes beside her. She started to caress her already hard nipples while she let her gaze wander over Lucius’ body. From his hands high above his head, over his bound wrists, along his outstretched arms, to his face and from there over his breast and belly to his erection and down over his legs to his feet. He was lean and muscular and his ivory skin was only disrupted by the black skull and serpent on his left arm. She really enjoyed the sight in front of her and was quite pleased with her idea. This seemed to be one of the better ones she’d had while drunk. She was also very surprised that Lucius responded that well to the idea. She’d expected him to start complaining very soon and then putting an end to the whole affair. She also hadn’t expected to get so turned on by it. She returned her gaze to his face and locked eyes with him. His blue eyes had a hungry expression and it got even hungrier when she, at last, removed her panties and let her hand wander south. She held his gaze as she pushed two fingers between her legs and deep inside her. At that Lucius stirred and once again tugged at his chains.  
  
“Do you enjoy the show?” Narcissa asked with a grin.  
  
“I’d rather join”, Lucius answered his voice hoarse from arousal.  
  
“No, I want you to watch. You won't miss out, promise.” Narcissa said teasingly. Surprisingly Lucius was content with that answer and watched silently as she slowly started working herself. The stripping under Lucius’ watchful gaze and the sight of him chained to the wall had made her very wet and it wasn’t long before she reached climax.  
  
“Did you like the show?” She asked after she had recovered from her climax. She didn’t wait for an answer but walked up to him, pulled his body close against hers and kissed him tenderly. He answered her kiss eagerly and rocked his body against hers desperate for his own release. She reached between them and gripped his cock with her still wet hand; with the other she was holding him close to her. He immediately started rocking feverishly against her hand till he came with a groan. Afterwards, he slumped back to the wall panting heavily. It was plain that he’d enjoyed the whole affair greatly.


	2. Awoken Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next evening

Lucius had been unusually quiet all during dinner and seemed to be lost in thought. Narcissa was slightly worried that he resented her actions from last evening after all, although he had seemed to enjoy them at that time.  
  
Nevertheless, they relocated to the living room next to their bedroom after they had finished dinner, as they usually did. They made themselves comfortable in the big armchairs in front of the fireplace and started reading. They did this most evenings, sitting together in front of the fireplace, enjoying their company, reading books and occasionally talking before they retired to the bedroom.  
  
They had read for some time when Lucius broke the silence.  
  
“Narcissa?” he asked almost shyly.  
  
Narcissa looked up surprised. Lucius usually didn’t talk like this. He cleared his throat. Narcissa had laid her book aside and was looking at him with wonder.  
  
“Darling, you wouldn’t maybe consider doing something like yesterday again?”  
  
That was even more of a surprise. So he had been thinking about the last evening after all, but not in the way she had feared. She had really enjoyed the last evening, but she’d never expected it to become more than a one-time occasion.  
  
“Well, of course, if you want to. What did you have in mind?”  
  
He smiled at that answer. Apparently he had worried that she might turn down his request, which confused her a little; after all, she had started the whole thing yesterday.  
  
“Surprise me, like yesterday”, he said with a smile. Narcissa took a moment to make up a plan. She found one surprisingly quick and was quite amazed by herself. She also found that she started to get wet only by the thought about what she had in mind for Lucius and herself.  
  
“Ok, I’d like you to undress yourself.” Lucius reached out to his wand.  
  
“Not by magic, love”, she said with a grin. To her astonishment Lucius complied and he not only got rid of his clothes but started to strip in front of her much in the same way as she had done the day before. First, he untied and removed his black patent leather shoes along with his socks. Then he slipped out of his dark green velvet jacket and placed it over the armrest of his chair. Next, he unbuttoned his brocade waistcoat. He laid the green, silver and black paisley patterned garment over the jacket. He locked eyes with her as he started to unbutton his black shirt. He let it slip from his shoulders and placed it over the jacket and the waistcoat. Apparently, he was pleased with her attention. He slowly unzipped his black trousers and let them drop. They too were placed neatly on the chair. He was now standing in front of her in only his pants, which showed a tell-tale bulge and his ivory skin seemed to glow from the light of the fire behind him. Slowly Lucius lowered his pants and freed his erection.  
  
“Do you like what you see?” He asked with a sly grin. Narcissa did indeed, in this light he looked like the marble statue of some ancient warlock. Though admittedly they were very seldom naked. She gulped and wondered if she really should go along with her plan. She decided to be bold and see how he’d react.  
  
“Yes, indeed I like it very much, but now I would like you to kneel in front of me.” To her surprise, he obeyed without hesitation. He seemed to be eager to find out what she had planned.  
  
“Please, put your hands behind your back.” By now he must have had some notion of what she was going to do, but clearly he had no objections as he followed her order swiftly. With a flourish of her wand, she tied his wrists. She hesitated for a moment afraid that she might go too far and that Lucius would abort the little play they had started. But after all, he had asked her for it and he seemed quite content with the course of the evening. With another flourish of her wand, she got rid of her clothes and spread her legs.  
  
“I’d like you to take care of me.” She said while watching him intently. His gaze seemed to darken and his expression became even hungrier, then he leaned forward and started kissing the insides of her thighs. Slowly he trailed kisses up her thighs, coming ever closer to the junction of her legs. She gasped as he finally got there and planted a kiss on her clit. He lingered there for a moment kissing and suckling. Before long he let his tongue wander to her entrance. She started to moan as soon as he slid his tongue inside her. This wasn’t the first time Lucius went down on her, but somehow this time it felt different. Maybe it was because she was only feeling his mouth on her and not his hands as well. Maybe it was the unusual position. Usually, she was lying on the bed. She appreciated that he did go down on her in the first place, she’d never thought about asking for another position. Or maybe… maybe it was his voluntary submission, which somehow aroused her more then she’d held possible. It still surprised her that Lucius, who liked to dominate his surroundings at all costs, would surrender to her so easily. Somehow she’d by accident uncovered a very different side of her husband. And herself as well, for she felt that she wouldn’t mind exploring this side further.  
  
As she drew close to climax, she grabbed the back of Lucius’ head and pulled him even closer to increase contact. She came with a groan, holding him still close. She didn’t let him move till her breath had steadied again. Then she pulled his head back by his hair and kissed him wildly. She broke the kiss and stood up, pulling him up as well. She turned him around and pushed him onto the chair. Before he had time to move she was on him straddling his waist. With a smirk, she lowered herself on his erection. She didn’t move but started kissing him feverishly. She could feel Lucius tugging at his restraints, wanting to pull her closer and making her move. Instead of moving she turned her attention to his nipples, which she started to lick and kiss. On a whim, she lightly bit down on one of his nipples. This earned her a groan from Lucius.  
  
“Did you like that?” she chuckled. He didn’t answer, but she guessed that he did, but didn’t want to admit it. She started to move her hips slowly and again bit down on his nipple, this time a little harder. He jerked up his hips violently in answer.  
  
“Harder!” he breathed through clenched teeth. Narcissa looked up in amazement. His expression was inscrutable, but it was clear that he was serious. She did what he had asked and he arched his hips up again with a groan. Narcissa had placed her hands on Lucius’ shoulders and now pushed herself in a more upright position. She dug her nails deep into his shoulders and quickened her pace. Lucius’ breathing started to become ragged and she felt that she as well was close to climax once again. She drew her nails over his collarbones down to his breast leaving bright red marks. At that Lucius came with a yell and Narcissa followed shortly after. They rode out their climax and as their breathing had calmed down again Narcissa stood up and untied Lucius wrists with the use of her wand. Lucius gingerly removed his hands from behind his back. The ties had left red marks on his wrists, which he eyed curiously. Narcissa sat on the armrest beside him and took a hold of one of his hands with the intention of healing the mark through magic.  
  
“Leave it; it won’t take too long to heal naturally,” Lucius said and pulled his hand away.  
  
“But it has to hurt and the scratches on your shoulders as well.” She said a little confused.  
  
Lucius stood up and Narcissa did so as well. He turned to her and said with a smile:  
  
“I don’t mind. I’d rather keep them as a reminder of tonight.”  
  
“You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Narcissa said and took Lucius’ hands. She looked at him curiously.  
  
“Yes, I did and I’d like to repeat it eventually if you don’t mind.”  
  
“Well, I don’t…” she kissed both of his wrists “but…”  
  
“But you’re still surprised that I enjoy that.” He nodded to his wrists and shoulders.  
  
“So am I, but as it is as it is, I’d like to explore it further.” Narcissa was content with that answer and pulled him close, starting to kiss the marks on his shoulders tenderly. Lucius embraced her and stroked her back lovingly. Eventually, Narcissa laid an arm around Lucius’ waist and they both retired to their bedroom. They both were looking forward to the further exploration of their newly found desires.


End file.
